Chapter 66
に る|Reimei ni chiru}} is the sixty-sixth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Kyojuro suggests that Tanjiro visit his parent's house, noting that he may find information on the Dance of the Fire God in the old Flame Pillar notes his father often read. A worried Tanjiro pleads for him to stop talking and find a way to stop the bleeding of his wounds, something the Pillar states cannot be done. He asks the young Demon Slayer to let him talk while he still can, and further asks him to give his brother and father messages from him. To his brother, Kyojuro states that he should follow whatever path his heart tells him to, and to his father, he asks him to take care of his body. The dying Pillar then tells Tanjiro that he accepts his sister as a Demon Hunter, citing her heroic efforts in the Demon-possessed train. He states that anyone who risks their life in this way is a Demon Hunter, and to live life with their chests held high, unburdened by the fear of failure and death. He tells them to not worry about his death, as Pillars are meant to be the shields of their juniors, and that anyone would have done the same in his position. He then expresses his belief in Tanjiro, Inosuke, and Zenitsu, stating they will become Pillars who will support the Demon Hunters. The Flame Pillar then noticed his mother's spirit nearby and asked her if he had done everything right, to which she replies that he did a wonderful job. A grateful Kyojuro smiled and then peacefully passed away. Some time later, Zenitsu informed Tanjiro and Inosuke of Kyojuro's heroics, in which he had used an extensive amount of his techniques to save the passengers when the train derailed. He then asked Tanjiro if an Upper Moon had really come and if they were that strong, which the youth confirmed. A tearful Tanjiro expressed his lack of strength and aid to Kyojuro's fight, wondering if he could ever be like him. Inosuke suddenly burst into the conversation, berating his comrade for his timid words, calling them pointless, and stating that they simply had to live up to their superior's expectations. The masked youth also informed his comrades that all creatures eventually die, and that they shouldn't shed a tear out of regret, regardless of the cause of it. Zenitsu points out that Inosuke is also crying, causing him to be headbutted by the latter, who also starts beating on Tanjiro, telling him they need to start training as a pair of Kakushi run up to the three. The news of Kyojuro's death is then spread to Kagaya Ubuyashiki and the rest of the Pillars via Kasugaigarasu, each of whom reacts differently to the grim truth. In particular, Kagaya expresses praise for his subordinate's heroic feat with the two hundred passengers of the train, and that he won't be lonely, as soon he and everyone else present with him will head to the land of Yomi. Characters in Order of Appearance * Kyojuro Rengoku * Tanjiro Kamado * Inosuke Hashibira * Nezuko Kamado * Zenitsu Agatsuma * Ruka Rengoku * Shinobu Kocho * Kanao Tsuyuri * Mitsuri Kanroji * Muichiro Tokito * Tengen Uzui * Obanai Iguro * Genya Shinazugawa * Gyomei Himejima * Sanemi Shinazugawa * Giyu Tomioka * Amane Ubuyashiki * Kagaya Ubuyashiki Events Navigation ru:Глава 66 Category:Chapters Category:Demon Train Arc